Dragon Hunters
The Dragon Hunters are a society led by Heavy Metal. They inhabit the first realm and used to hunt the Dragons to exploit their Elemental Powers with the use of Vengestone weaponry. Though they're a malevolent group, the hunters also oppose the ancient Oni, and kill anyone suspected of being one. After the original Ninja are sent to the first realm, the Dragon Hunters find and capture them, eventually discovering that they're Elemental Masters. During this time, they continue their purpose of hunting Dragons. They adapted to living on the harsh plains of the Realm of Oni and Dragons, having lost limbs replaced by machines. After learning Iron Baron lied to them and decieved them with stories about the Oni, they planned to revolt against him. After his defeat, Faith became their leader and they no longer hunt the dragons and are now allies of the Ninja. Background As time passed, a tribe developed into a civilization, Iron Baron becoming their leader. He was able to achieve this title by fabricating a story in which he and a few others ventured into Oni Land and only he made it out alive. The others of his kind began to fear these Oni and Iron Baron appeared as someone who would care for and protect them, unaware that Oni had long been gone from the Realm. From this, the tribe's culture became centered around the hunting and exploitation of Dragons, the other dominant race of the Realm, whether this be for food, work, or entertainment. The greatest use for the beasts became using their Elemental Powers to lure in other Dragons. Having learned of the First Spinjitzu Master who was born of both Oni and Dragon and thus had a bond with Firstbourne, the mother of all Dragons (a story all children born in the Realm are told), Iron Baron viewed the hybrid as a coward for fleeing the Realm after failing to unite its races, and seeked to attract Firstbourne so he could wear the Dragon Armor in her nest and "control her to protect his fellow hunters from the Oni." The best of the Hunters was a woman named Faith, a persistent believer in the First Spinjitzu Master (or someone of his lineage)'s return to wear the Dragon Armor and help the hunters escape. Despite her skill, Iron Baron forces her to wear a mask to hide her gender. She also had to go under the name of Heavy Metal. Under this alias, she managed to cleave off a bone of the Dragon mother, carving the Dragonbone Blade, a sword which could attract Elemental Powers. Iron Baron also ended up getting caught up in an encounter with Firstbourne, losing an arm, a leg, and his dignity. History Firstbourne They capture Jay, Kai and Zane. Iron & Stone They interrogate the three kidnapped Ninja, and assuming they're Oni, have them taken to the pit. When the Ninja reveal themselves to be Elemental Masters, Dragon Hunters slide down ropes to capture them. Radio Free Ninjago They use the three to attract a Wind Dragon. How to Build a Dragon As they prepared to cook the dragon, the Ninja have plotted an escape and thanks to Wu and the Firstbourne, they were able to free the Dragons. Lessons for a Master The Dragon Hunters come to a mutual decision that Iron Baron does not care about them, and only cares about himself. Jet Jack releases the Ninja and Faith, and they agree to take the Dragon Hunters to stop Iron Baron from getting the Dragon Armor. Hope seems lost when they get to the destroyed bridge, but they instantly rejoice when Wu and the Firstbourne emerge from the nest. Before Wu and the Ninja leave for Ninjago, Faith is elected as their new leader, with Jet Jack as second in command. They then watch as Wu and the ninja travel through the portal on their dragons, and when questioned where they are going, Faith says they're going to Ninjago. Known Members *Iron Baron (former leader) *Heavy Metal (former second-in-command, leader as of "Lessons for a Master") *Jet Jack (second in command as of "Lessons for a Master") *Daddy No Legs *Muzzle *Skullbreaker *Chew Toy *Arkade *Talon (non-canon, member from the upcoming issue 41 of the Ninjago Magazine) *"Rocky Dangerbuff" (formerly) *"Dangerbuff Jr." (formerly) *Various unnamed Dragon Hunters Trivia *The Dragon Hunters used to hunt Dragons with the intent of exploiting their Elemental Powers, and using them as meat. **Creating an Elemental reaction lures in wild Dragons. *The Dragon Hunters used to fear Oni, and they used to seek the elusive Firstbourne, who kept the Dragon Armor in her nest, to protect them from the Oni. *They also used to eat many of the captured Dragons, explaining what they eat in the realm. **They may have also eaten the Ultra Dragon before using his bones as a throne for Iron Baron. **They might also use the the Dragons' Elemental Powers for protection from Oni or other rival clans. *They have a full society, with young children present as well. *It is unknown how they came into existence or even got into the First Realm as the Realm was inhabited by the Oni and Dragons. *Faith was always on the good side but merely faked being evil until the FSM or his son would arrive to complete the prophecy. She later convinced her fellow hunters to become good. *The Dragon Hunters are the first villainous group to never capture Nya, due to her never meeting them. Gallery IronBaronS9.png IMG 3047.JPG DHBaseS9.png|The Dragon Hunters' main base of operation. Iron-baron-tv3.png HeavyMetalS9.png HeavyMetalSword.png JetJackS9.png DragonHunters93.png MoSEp93HappyHunters.png MoS93It'stheFirstbourne.png de:Drachenjäger Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2018 Category:2018 characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Hunted Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Characters Category:Redeemed Characters